The Legend Of Bros oO
by IsahhPellegrino
Summary: parodia de zelda e super mario bros, contendo outros personagens/elementos de outros jogos/animes


**The Legend Of …Bros?? o.o'**

_Depois de Link pegar a 3 spiritual stone (safira) ele, feliz da vida , já comemorando já estava a caminho do castelo, quando sua ocarina "toca" , uma Ligação de Saria :_

Link: Que foi? Eu já estava a caminho do castelo para conseguir salvar a triforce quando você ¬¬ me liga

Saria: Cala boca seu muleke, você acha que EU queria estar ligando para você?? Aquela coruja idiota veio perguntar de você e eu fiz o FAVOR de ligar pra você ok? Agora venha imediatamente

Link : aaaaaaaaaaaaaa coruja maldita

Saria: "sua chamada não pode ser completada, favor ligar mais tarde ou informar nossa equipe de problemas técnicos"

Saria: Fdm, desligo e nem pediu obrigada u.ú

_Após a chegada de link, o "corujão" (nome dado pelo link a Kaepora ) já veio afobado para falar com Link:_

Corujão: Link , tenho algo a te dizer

Link: Falae ¬¬

Corujão: Não é uma noticia muito boa, deixa eu te contar uma historia...

Link: Ave, essas historias sem skip me irritam u.u

Corujão: Reza a lenda que quando o equilíbrio das raças acabassem, um portal seria aberto de forma que só uma pessoa poderia proteger, a pessoa mais velha de Hyrule...

Link: Perae. A dercy gonçalves não morreu? ;-;

Corujão: cofcof, deixe-me continuar plz? ¬¬

Corujão: Na verdade ela era uma das mais poderosas sabias de Hyrule, e com a morte dela o portal não pode mais ser protegido e então criaturas estranhas vieram para esse mundo, esse portal se chama GAME SHARK ...

Link: já acabo?

Corujão: Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao

Corujão: então eu vou ser direto, para fechar esse portal, você deve conseguir o item "Mushroom" mas ele não é um cogumelo comum, ele tem olhos e tem manchas brancas, dizem que quem come ele ganha poder para fechar e abrir o portal Game shark, ela esta localizada no "Bros Castle" você so ira consegui-la se derrotar o temido chefe dessa Dungeon

Link: ;-; MAS PORQUE SEMPRE EU??

Corujão: quem mais seria?

Link: ...

Corujão: eu vou te dar o mapa e isso aqui

Link: (_coloca a mão no alto mostrando o que ganhou tãtãtãaa_)

Link: que objeto ululante é isso? Uma bola vermelha em cima e branca em baixo com um botão no meio, opa botão ¬, adoro botões _(se prepara pra apertar)_

Corujão : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOOoOoO _(pega o objeto)_

Corujão: isso aqui você so vai usar contra o chefe entendeeo? Isso é muito perigoso

Link : Ok, vo economizar tempo e ir logo nessa dungeon ¬¬

**The Legend Of... Bros? o.o PT2**

_Então link foi a Kafra mais perto e se teletransportou para Termina field , La ele seguiu seu mapa ate encontrar tingle, para tingle dar o mapa até a dungeon ele tinha que falar uma frase chave_

Link: "eu não consegui zerar flash sonic"

Tingle: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH que noob!!

Link: heeey essa não é a frase para você me dar o mapa do Bros Castle??

Tingle: AHAHAH... é mesmo faz todas aquelas coisas estranhas de tingle aqui esta seu mapa meu jovem

Link: hunf, so pra você saber eu já zerei sim

Tingle: Aposto que foi com o Tails

Link: foi...

Tingle: HAHAHAH...

_Link se dirigiu ate o Lugar marcado com um X vermelho, la era o portal do sábio Pingüim, quem ganhar dele em uma corrida no gelo ia poder usar seu portal para a Dungeon_

Link: se tremendo de frio vo colocar a zora's tunic ela é mais quentinha

Pinguim: o que você veio fazer aqui ... meu jovem?:

Link: Meu jovem o todo mundo me chama de "meu jovem" -.-"

Link: eu vim apostar uma corrida no gelo com você, se eu ganhar eu uso o portal, se você ganhar eu encontro o seu filhote (_leu a placa na port_a)

Pinguim: tudooo certo

_...Na corrida:_

Link: vamo ver quem vai ganhar seu pingüim gordo ò.ó

Pinguim: gordo sua avó

Link: não tenho avó

_1, 2, 3... GOGOGO_

Link: pensando to perdendo de muita distancia desse pingüim gordo, epa, mais o que é isso aqui passa pelo gelo e ganha um turbo  
Link: HAHAH melhor que mario kart

_Na chegada, graças ao atalho Link ganha do pingüim... Link ganha o direito de usar seu portal e se teletransporta para a entrada da dungeon_

_save game_

Link: Finalmente achei essa dungeon u.ú

**The Legend of... Bros? o.o PT3**

Link: entra na dungeon aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maqueporr é essa? chamas saindo do chão, koopas, gombas, chain chomps

Link: aa eu não acredito que vim aqui jogar mario bros u.u

_Enquanto link ia para a única direção que dava pra ir, a direita, ele se sentia em um jogo 2D de SNES, depois de pular em cima de goombas e desviar de foguinhos aleatórios, ele se depara com uma bandeira e uma escada de blocos_

Link: hahahahahha ACABOOOO agora é so eu pular nessa bandera e seguir em frente para acabar com esse chefe ò.ó

Link fez exatamente isso e entrou em uma sala (que incrivelmente NÃO era 2D) e se deparou com...

Link: MARIOOO, LUIGIII !! me da uma foto autografada!!-

M&L: Mamamia! Que garoto raquítico e com essa touquinha ridícula é esse?

Link: Ridículo nada, só porque a Zelda é mais bonita que a Peach você fala isso u.u

Link: anyway, eu to aqui porque eu quero fechar o portal GAME SHARK, mas pra isso eu preciso de um tal de Cogumelo com olhos e manchas brancas

M&L: Por acaso você esta falando disso (_mostra uma foto_)

Link: de uma foto da peach de biquíni? Não...

Luigi: aaa seu irmão ero, já disse pra não levar essa foto pra tudo que é canto!! Mamamia u.u

Mario: ops... quero dizer isso mostra o cogumelo

Link: ééé, vocês poderiam me dar plz?

M&L: lógico que não, como já te disseram só vai conseguir se derrotar a gente

Link: .. ...

**The legend of... Bros? o.o Final**

_Então Link começou a luta com seus ídolos , mas sem dó , e estava tomando um owned tb_

M&L: Desista, você nunca vai derrotar a gente com essa sua espada de brinquedo ¬¬

Link: Espada de brinquedo ò.ó vc vai ver agora

Link: (_carrega e spin atack!)_

&LM: _(lança bolinha de fogo)_

Link : pegando fogo nãOoOoOOo corre em círculos

M&L: do jeito que ele é , eu acho que nem zerar sonic flash ele consegue...

Link: morto ZEREI SIM...

_Link continuou sua árdua batalha com os irmãos Mario e Luigi, ele se sentia no verdadeiro Super Smash Bros, ele usava todos os seus itens, desde deku nuts até o Bumerangue para tentar dete-los , ele so conseguia pensar em pegar uma AK-47 e matar esses dois..._

**_flashback_**

_Corujão: ...só use isso quando estiver lutando contra o chefe mostra o objeto..._

**fim do flashback**

Link: vocês acham que iam conseguir me mandar para a sala do gantz e me juntar com a dercy gonçalves?? Nãooo, eu tenho uma arma secreta -

_**começa a tocar o tema do pokemon**_

Link: _(tira a bola vermelha em cima e branca em baixo com um botão no meio)_

M&L: NÃOOOooO uma pokebola o.o

Link: POKEMON VAI!!

_MEWTWO LV 99 ENTRA NA SALA_

Link: Mewtwo ataque!

Mewtwo: meia lua pra frente e soco HADOUKEN!

_FATALITY_

_A gente já sabe o que acontece quando o link derrota um Boss não sabe?_

Link: Pelos poderes de Grayskull eu tenho a força!! (_come o cogumelo)_

Link:_ (teletransportado para fora da dungeon)_

Link: corujããããoooo

Corujão: Link, agora que você conseguiu ganhar do boss e comer o cogumelo peço que você use todo seu Ki interior feche o portal GAMESHARK

_Link colocou o código certo e fechou o portal que tanto sofrimento causava a hyrule, e todo mundo viveu feliz... epa feliz nada... e todo mundo atrasou as parcelas das casas bahia e vai ter que pagar com juros ÒO!! **the end!!**_

**CREDITOS:**

**MUSH MEU AMIGO ARIANO GOSTOSAO PRA IDADE**

**OBS: eu usei o flash sonic pq ele é o jogo MAIS FACIL de toda net, e ganhar ele com o Tails (ele voa -q) eh mais facil ainda okbgs**


End file.
